Eavesdropping
by AralynnEvenstar
Summary: Edge does some eavesdropping and is shocked at what he finds. Randy/Christian SLASH, one-shot.


Summary: Edge does some eavesdropping and is shocked at what he finds. Randy/Christian SLASH, one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All glory be to the WWE and their respective wrestlers. They own all of it. I'm not making any money from this, its for purely entertainment purposes.

A/N: I do not intend to write anymore for this story because I want it to be just a small one-shot, but I do intend to write more stories! I would like to thank all of the other authors here who have already started on this fandom and not only paved the way, but gave me inspiration to start writing. I would also like to thank my fiance, even though he will never see this, for reigniting my passion for wrestling and using his wrestling training to teach me way more about the lingo than I would have ever learned on my own. I have no beta, so try to forgive me my mistakes and enjoy!

**Eavesdropping**

Edge wandered through the bowels of the rapidly emptying venue; his foot falls echoing off the cement walls. He was on a mission to find and praise his long time friend for the performance he gave that night during his inevitable heel-turn. Even though he was retired and should've been at home, he knew how much this World Heavyweight Championship storyline meant to his former tag-team partner, so he hung out with the rest of the guys backstage watching the live feed. It was like coming home only to find your parents had turned your bedroom into a craft room. He felt different, like the fast-paced machine of the WWE had already moved on without him.

As he scoured the building, occasionally he would run into a few people idly chatting among the halls, but none of them knew where Christian or his locker room was. He was almost ready to pull out his cell phone and call someone, anyone, when he passed by a door, which was barely open. There was just a hint of light from the other side, and Christian's voice carried out from beyond the small crack, his words unintelligible. With a warm smile, Edge reached out to push the door further open, to run in and say hello, but another voice from inside the room stopped him; his hand frozen on the knob.

"Christian, seriously, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

Randy Orton.

That was odd. He did think Christian and Orton were friends. Edge's arm fell back to his side and he leaned forward, ear closer to the opening in the door to get a better listen.

"Please, Randy, just go see the trainer. I got you pretty hard with the belt. I felt it. Look, you're even bleeding now."

"After all these years, I've got a pretty thick skull. A knock like that isn't going to ring my bell. Besides, you hit like a girl." Edge could hear the smile in his voice, the way it changed the timbre, filled it with warmth. It was weird to hear it so pure, without the cockiness of Randy seeping through.

"At least let me clean it up. Its the least I could do for the stiff."

Edge knew he shouldn't be listening. He knew he should knock and walk in or just walk away and wait to find Christian later when he wasn't busy. In fact, he could hear his mother's voice in his head, firm and angry, telling him that nothing good ever came from eavesdropping. Especially not at the expense of your best friend's trust. Still he stood there, transfixed, needing to keep listening. Needing to know what wasn't being spoken, that missing piece that lingered in the air so he could make sense of what was going on.

"Oh, I'm sure I could come up with something you could do to make up for it." The Viper said suggestively. Edge's breath caught in his throat. Surely he'd heard incorrectly. At that point, he was leaning so closely, he could feel the wood of the door graze the peachy shell of his ear.

"How can you even be in the mood after a fight like that?" Edge noted Christian wasn't disgusted by the come-on, but rather awed.

"I guess its nice being in the ring with you without a match, and knowing you're watching me. Right there. It was distracting. Probably why you got me so hard with the belt." Edge couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of all things, he was not expecting this. Randy and Christian? Together? Like, together together?

There was a shifting noise as someone was adjusting what sounded like a duffle bag. The zipper tinged like a tiny bell.

"Well, if you still have the energy when we get back to the hotel, then well talk." Christian teased.

"I know. No touching in the dressing rooms. Or around other people."

"I'm sorry." Christian sighed. "There's a reason we have that rule. If anyone were to see us, if the company were to see us, God Randy. Our careers..."

"I won't let that happen. Look at me. I would never do that to you. No one has to know anything. All that matters to me is that when I get into that ring, I know I'm doing it for you."

"I could kiss you." Christian's voice was thick, as though he was on the verge of crying.

"If we plan on getting to that meeting anytime soon, I wouldn't."

"Oh, let me finish packing my bag and we can head up."

The change in conversation jolted Edge back to reality, where he was leaning against a chipped door frame, holding his breath, and spying on his best friend. He jumped pack, panicked, and tip-toed away as quickly as he could without making too much noise, and disappeared around a corner to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. As he was pondering when this new development started, (and how, quite frankly, considering he felt he knew Christian extremely well and never would have guessed at this. Not the man-part, Christian was always believer that love came in many different shapes and sizes, but the Randy-part) he heard the door to the dressing room shut and footsteps start toward him. He took a deep breath and came around the corner, nearly plowing into the Viper.

"Holy shit, sorry, dude." Randy said apologetically.

"Edge? You did make it!" Christian, upon realizing who was now standing in front of him, wrapped Edge in a hug. "How are you, man?"

"Good! I have lots of free time lately. Working on finding a new hobby." Edge laughed and tried not to sound as sad as he felt, even if Christian knew better. "I wanted to find you before I left and tell you great show."

"Thanks! It's easy, sliding into that heel role. It's kind of like coming home." Christian laughed, jabbing Edge in the ribs playfully. "Like the good ol' days."

"Hey, Christian? I'm going to head up. I'll see you up there. Edge, good to see you again. Sorry for not watching where I was going." Randy reached out for a handshake.

Edge felt a bit guilty since he kind of did it on purpose, but shook his hand anyway. "No problem, man. I should look before I come flying around corners like that."

Before he left, Randy and Christian shared a nod, but their gazes lingered for an extra beat. If Edge hadn't just heard their exchange, he might have missed it. Now that he had, he wondered how he could've been so blind to that meaningful look, that momentary exchange that seemed to say, "I'll miss you while you're gone." He rarely saw Christian look so vulnerable, which spoke volumes-screamed, really. Edge wanted to go over and hug his friend and laugh and laugh and share the joy of the moment, but he held his ground.

In time. When Christian was ready.

Soon it was just Christian and Edge in the hallway.

"Man, there are so many things I gotta tell you about. Its crazy not having you around all the time!" Christian shifted his duffle bag in his arms.

Edge chuckled to himself, knowingly. "Oh, I bet you do." He clapped his best friend on the back and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Lets walk and talk and you can tell me all about it."


End file.
